


不完美愛情故事

by Arankh



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh
Summary: 2019.8
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	不完美愛情故事

1

一年一度的問卷調查來了。

金鍾炫對這個機制沒有任何異議，比起以前國中為了掌握未來的性別而寫的問卷，這種調查私生活的問題反而更好回答，他不做危險的事，回答題目的時候也不說謊不猶豫。

今年的題目也沒什麼變動，就是他的回答變了。

現在有固定伴侶嗎？

他在上面寫有，順著看到下一題，以為是自己看錯了，又反覆讀好幾遍。

你願意跟他繁衍後代嗎？

以前從來沒有過這種題目，金鍾炫差點笑了出來，在腦內短暫的混亂後他停下筆，才看到用淡顏色寫的那行字。

β可省略問題。

怎麼會這樣呢，金鍾炫居然鬆了一口氣。

2

這要從他跟黃旼炫的相遇開始講起。

身為β的他平時也只跟同性別的人相處，戀愛、命運那些不是他的世界。他小時候就決定好未來的行程，要跟一個女β在一起，接著結婚，過上平凡的人生。

α跟Ω就像磁石般被吸引的故事，他提不起興趣，也不期待會有那樣的一天，作為β，對其他性別不會有特別的感覺，這讓金鍾炫安心。新聞上播報的事故，從沒提過β，他就像小說裡連名字都沒有的路人，焦點從不在他身上。

金鍾炫很安心。

是黃旼炫改變了這樣的心情。

黃旼炫是α，在系上無人不知，甚至偶爾會被來當話題討論，討論他的對象、生活、全部，畢竟是α，又有優越的臉蛋和身材，被當成萬眾焦點是當然的。

在聚會上金鍾炫也不可避免的看過黃旼炫幾次，就算他是β，也可以感受那份不同。

那天金鍾炫早到了，他以為自己會是最早到教室的，開門那刻卻看見黃旼炫在桌上睡著，他嚇得馬上躡手躡腳的往黃旼炫反方向的桌子走去。

他坐下後裝作正經地打開書本，冷靜了幾秒後才偷偷看向黃旼炫的後腦杓。

其實α也跟他們一樣啊。

金鍾炫總是對α跟Ω先入為主，覺得他們是不同世界的人，過了一陣子大學生活，這才突然有了「大家都是人類」的實感。尤其黃旼炫不愛出風頭，這讓金鍾炫對α的印象好很多。

過了十分鐘後還是沒人來，但他聽黃旼炫的呼吸聲變大了，是那種不舒服的換氣聲。

忍不住擔心起來，他眼睛離開書本，猶豫著該不該幫忙。

結果金鍾炫還是沒忍住，他輕輕地走到他旁邊，把手放在他的肩膀上。

「同學……旼炫？」

金鍾炫還在想著該怎麼稱呼他的時候就被握住手腕，黃旼炫沒有很用力，終於抬起頭讓他看見的臉紅紅的，像是感冒。

啊。

雖然他聞不到味道可是他知道，金鍾炫忍不住在心裡驚呼，是發情期。

熱度慢慢從手腕到他的腦袋裡面。

這樣有點，危險。

「……抑制劑。」

黃旼炫好不容易擠出的這詞微微劃過他的耳際，金鍾炫才從驚訝中醒過來，看見黃旼炫指了自己的包包，手忙腳亂地翻著，卻怎樣也找不到。

「在哪裡？是口服的還是甚麼？」

「在前面的袋子，是藥丸……」

幸好黃旼炫是α，金鍾炫是β，彼此都不會失去理智，要是在這時來的是Ω，那場面絕對不會這麼平靜，他一如往常地鬆了一口氣。

讓黃旼炫吃過藥之後，他才發現自己的手緊張得都涼了。

「你沒事了嗎？今天就不要上課了吧。」

黃旼炫沒回答，金鍾炫慌張得蹲下，湊到他低下的臉面前，再用冷冷的手去確認體溫，已經沒有剛才那麼燙了，他知道黃旼炫這樣的α克制力也很強，不像Ω需要用到注射針筒。

離開黃旼炫的臉後他再次被抓住手，這次有力多了，他把臉靠過去，想更近聽黃旼炫要講甚麼。誰知道黃旼炫根本沒說話，一把扯過他，金鐘炫慌忙地跌在地上，黃旼炫的臉近得不能在近。

然後金鍾炫才發現嘴上多了一個吻，很輕很輕，像是被風吹散的花瓣一樣，接著聞到一股桂花香，闖進他不甚敏感的嗅覺，這帶給他不少衝擊。

原來靠得近還是聞得到的，α的信息素。

他聽到黃旼炫在他耳邊笑了，現在想起來全都是預謀犯案。

3

那個吻過沒幾天後，黃旼炫就開始找機會想彌補他，雖然金鍾炫想維持距離感，也不想跟一個α牽扯太深，但他捨不得拒絕。

金鍾炫還是第一次被一個α追著跑。同堂課的時候黃旼炫會坐在他旁邊，說可以幫他抄筆記，但上不到一半的課就在打瞌睡了。不同課的時候黃旼炫會早早在他的教室門口等，問他等下要去吃甚麼，笑得像小孩。

他還是第一次知道α也有笨拙的地方。

「這樣不行啊。」

「甚麼不行？」

金鍾炫大概在黃旼炫追著他跑之後的一個禮拜說出口。

「你一個α跟著我一個β，這樣很怪。」

「有甚麼怪的？我喜歡鐘炫啊。」

「……喜歡是哪種喜歡？」

「嗯……」黃旼炫轉過身，夕陽把他照得很好看，金鍾炫這還是第一次覺得一個人漂亮，「我的喜歡是，想要你變成桂花味的那種喜歡。」

最可怕的是，他也喜歡那股花香。

金鍾炫沒有回答他，那天後躲了黃旼炫半個多月，又回到以前的生活圈，躲在β裡面，他覺得自己這樣就可以消失，無謂的自卑感也能夠消失。

他不是戀愛絕緣體，甚至被黃旼炫吻的時候還覺得這沒甚麼，可是他不想跨越他給自己訂好的那條線，β跟β，對金鍾炫來說這才是命運。

但每段戀愛還是有爆發點的。

例如他那一年才一次，比快絕種的動物更稀有的發情期，好巧不巧就在那幾天出現。

前一秒他還在看黃旼炫傳的最後一則簡訊，後一秒就開始頭暈目眩，金鍾炫還搞不清楚狀況的時候下身突然一軟，接著是一陣陣的痛，才發現是他發情期來了。

他花了好大的力氣才爬到床上，翻了床邊的櫃子才發現連一隻抑制劑也沒有，雖說β的發情期不像α跟Ω一般激烈，但這感受對金鍾炫來說已經夠難受了，本想就這樣把頭埋進棉被裡，忽視那些後睡一覺，以他以往的經驗，隔天早上就會沒事。

被金鍾炫丟在地上的電話好死不死響起來，黃旼炫總是很會抓時機，連這時候也不例外。

他突然覺得很委屈，怎麼當個β也要那麼煎熬啊。

「喂，鍾炫嗎？我知道我不該打給你，我打電話來也不是想問你的答案，只是……」

黃旼炫一如往常地多話，金鍾炫聽到他的聲音就變得更奇怪，他覺得他腳底也在發熱。

「不要講話。」金鍾炫聽不到後面就制止他，「黃旼炫你現在、馬上，來我家。」

「鍾炫？你怎麼了？感冒了嗎？」

啊，笨蛋α，怎麼比他一個β還笨啊。

「……我發情了，然後我現在的意思是，我好像也想變成桂花。」

黃旼炫見到他的第一句話居然是：「原來鍾炫是蘋果味的。」

附了一個緊得不行的抱擁。

4

……這就是他為甚麼會跟黃旼炫交往。

在填完問卷後金鍾炫才想起自己在跟黃旼炫冷戰的事實，交往也一年了，兩個人卻總像小孩。在一年前的那天後，他沒有一天不是黃旼炫的味道，α跟Ω看見他都閃得遠遠的。金鍾炫自己不太能聞到，但每每當味道淡了，黃旼炫就會再幫他蓋上一層。

可是他好久沒看見黃旼炫了，好像連味道都快忘掉那樣。

冷戰的的原因也幼稚得不行。

吵架的那天金鍾炫在聚餐上喝了酒，被黃旼炫帶回家時好巧不巧一個β學妹纏上，他跟黃旼炫是一對的事情在系上人人知道，只有沒眼力的人才會惹他。學妹被黃旼炫瞪的時候他也嚇到了，金鍾炫最大的弱點就是太善良。

他的α生氣了，回家後連一句話都不說，金鍾炫知道他是該說些好話來安慰黃旼炫，可是趁著酒勁，他居然把心裡的想法都吐了出來。

「你幹嘛生氣呢，我對每個人都不會有感覺的。」

金鍾炫背對他才敢說出這些話，α的表情他看了也會顫抖，大概是出自生理反應吧。

「你知道嗎？我每天都要擔心你會不會被Ω拐走，畢竟我們之間也沒有所謂真正的標記，你要去找其他人，我也不會知道……」

「金鍾炫，」他記得很清楚，聽到黃旼炫講出名字的時候連腳趾都在蜷著，因為害怕，「你再這樣我要生氣了。」

分明就已經生氣了，小氣鬼。

「這樣的β也可以嗎？我沒有一天不這樣想的。」

「……你不要這樣。」

金鍾炫沒有再說話，只聽到黃旼炫嘆了口氣，隨後把門重重地關上。金鍾炫在被子裡忍了眼淚忍了好久，最後還是任它滴在床上。其實都是金鍾炫的錯，他不該越線，不該讓自己不安，這樣一點也不像他。

不安。

他只有在黃旼炫身上體會過這種感情。

無可置否的，就算沒有生理上的牽連，他還是喜歡上黃旼炫了，超出自己所想像的那樣。

現在變成黃旼炫在躲他了。

黃旼炫總是能早他一步看到他，接著就往反方向走，金鍾炫沒有一次能追得上的，不是追不到，而是腳每次都沉重得不行，好像走一步，就會有人提醒他，黃旼炫是α，他可能已經不喜歡你了。

在卷子上寫有固定伴侶的自己就像笨蛋。

金鍾炫沒有一刻不胡思亂想，以前他常常以為自己很能等，等待別人告白、等著別人行動、等痛苦的時間過，現在他發現他根本不是冷戰的高手，他的心總懸著。

他突然開始討厭黃旼炫的溫柔，就算生氣了也不罵他，反而是他一味地抱怨，鬧脾氣，搞到最後也是金鍾炫受傷，黃旼炫還是那個不缺對象的α。

金鍾炫忽然意識到他是恨透性別的階級劃分的。  
他說沒關係、不在意、平凡就好，都不是真的。

他還有藉著酒精卻沒說出來的那一句話。

要是能成為你的Ω就好了。

5

金鍾炫以前的房間內都是無味的，只有在發情的時候才會聞到的蘋果香氣，現在已經被整屋的桂花味道取代，他躺在床上，閉眼想睡著卻怎樣也沒辦法。

咯。

鑰匙轉動的聲音讓他嚇一跳，冷戰的期間他都沒見過黃旼炫回來，對方連在家裡的時間都能跟他完美錯開，怎麼會在這時候回來呢。

心裡是不平靜的，金鍾炫的身體卻早一步行動，他在門口等著，以為看到的會是好整以暇的黃旼炫，結果跟他想像的完全不一樣。

「……鐘炫。」

黃旼炫連鞋都沒脫就抱住他，在他的耳邊講話的時候金鍾炫才發覺他發情了，慌亂地想掙脫他的懷抱拿抑制劑，黃旼炫沒給他機會逃走。

「你是怎麼回來的啊？路上那麼多人，你一下就會被盯上的、」黃旼炫沒等金鍾炫碎念完，在他的嘴唇輕輕吻了下後勾起嘴角，像喝醉酒的人。

「也許是靠我的、忠心？」

「你不要開玩笑了，這樣很危險。」

「……金鐘炫，你真的知道甚麼叫危險嗎？」

他的口氣一下變得強硬，這讓金鍾炫全身繃緊。

「對α跟Ω來說，互相吸引是危險的。那對β來說，其他性別的人就不危險？」

金鍾炫躡著腳往後退，這才發現α對β的影響有多大，不是興奮、不是吸引力，而是出自本能的害怕，就像草食動物遇到獅子。

「我很危險，你應該從一開始就知道。」

會被吃掉。

金鍾炫一直都這麼認為。

跟α的性愛他怎麼樣就是不習慣，不是不享受，而是那股壓力，好像不把金鍾炫弄死不甘願一樣，不管甚麼體位都能感受黃旼炫的眼神炙熱，他則是被盯上的獵物。

此刻再也沒有閒暇幫他擴張，潤滑液胡亂抹上去後黃旼炫粗魯地塞進手指，性器早就硬得不行，金鍾炫看見這個場面也起了反應，在恐懼中參雜渴望。

金鍾炫沒看過這麼像α的黃旼炫，跟平時的溫柔完全不同，發情期讓他失去耐心，只是想趕快解決生理上的不快。

沒有給金鍾炫多餘的時間適應，也沒有事先提醒，黃旼炫喘著氣就把性器猛然塞了進去，金鍾炫被疼痛惹出呻吟，雙手抓皺了床單。

隨後更多的卻是舒暢，他的身體早就習慣了黃旼炫，早就接納了α，黃旼炫一下塞進甬道最深處，逼出他分泌稀少的體液，直達腦內的酥麻讓他叫出聲。

「太快了、痛……不要、」

「你不是不怕嗎？」黃旼炫沒有任何餘裕停下，又扣著他的腰來回抽插。

「嗯、啊……我會、壞掉的……慢一點……」

金鍾炫被撞得說不成話，後面的求饒都變調了，只能發出像母貓一樣的叫聲。黃旼炫蠻橫地在他體內進出，邊在上頭看著金鍾炫，那是專屬於α的眼神，被這樣看著，金鍾炫下意識地想躲開，他的α又鍥而不捨地追上來，深深吻了他。

是桂花的味道，濃得他好像也變成Ω一樣，對這股香味躁動不已。

「鍾啊……你知道嗎？」黃旼炫的動作緩了下來，「自從知道你是蘋果味的時候，我就再也沒辦法對其他人起反應了。」

「我就只想變成蘋果味而已。」

金鍾炫射了第二次的時候，發情的α連想退出去的意思都沒有。反而換成後入式，又狠狠地頂開紅腫的肉穴，直直沒入，金鍾炫連叫的力氣都沒了，他體內每寸皺褶都被黃旼炫反覆撐開，接著抽出，一次比一次插得更深，直到頂到生殖腔口的時候他才知道黃旼炫的意圖，慌張得不行。

「等一下、我……啊、不行、拜託……」

這下金鍾炫是真的感受到了威脅，他沒被誰打開過生殖腔，畢竟β的生殖腔幾乎沒有功能。被碰到的那刻從腳尖漫起異樣的快感，像是被螞蟻爬過身體，下身又酸又麻，他從沒受過這樣的刺激，一下就理解了那裡是生殖腔。

以前他想過β的生殖腔肯定比Ω更裏頭，他的應該一輩子都不會被打開了，沒想到就這樣強硬地被黃旼炫頂開，金鍾炫感覺黃旼炫越插越深，在深處磨蹭的同時又在交合處撞出泡沫。他難受地弓起腰，已經高潮過兩次的身體禁不住折磨。

「嗚、旼炫……好痛、好奇怪……嗚、」

他嗚咽著黃旼炫的名字，看不見黃旼炫的表情讓金鍾炫更緊張，黃旼炫的手突然撫在他後腦杓的頭髮上，慢慢往下，到脖頸的位子，黃旼炫就在這裡用手指畫著圈，金鍾炫訝異得瞪大眼睛。

本該是Ω腺體的地方，到他身上就只是薄薄的皮膚。

黃旼炫湊近那個圓，嘴唇貼著，又用舌頭打濕那塊皮膚，金鍾炫措手不及的時候痛楚已經從背後傳來，他打了個顫，知道後頸被黃旼炫咬破，桂花味馬上蓋過了血腥味，金鍾炫突然有了被標記的錯覺。

「我一直都好想這樣做……鍾炫啊。」

黃旼炫在他的耳旁說話，每說一個字他留下的牙印就開始抽痛，混雜著下體的顫慄感，金鍾炫再也沒有力氣撐起自己的身體，癱著身子讓黃旼炫撐住他。

「雖然一點意義都沒有，可是這樣就能確認了。」

「確認……甚麼？」

「你是我的，一輩子都會是我的。」

金鍾炫無法停止從腳底開始的發麻，被扣著腰猛烈地撞擊，黃旼炫每下都把他的生殖腔操得更開，明明不是Ω，金鍾炫卻覺得體內越發敏感，快感一次高過一次，他的身體也沒拒絕。

他沒有心情再叫黃旼炫停下，他知道黃旼炫想做甚麼。

「黃旼炫……」

金鍾炫聲音啞得不像話。

「我生不出小孩的……」

黃旼炫又摸著他的齒痕，安慰似地。

「今天的問卷，你想知道我的答案嗎？」

「我的固定伴侶是你，然後我願意。」

「我想跟你生孩子。」

他差點就忘記了，他的伴侶是個α。

6

金鍾炫醒來的時候已經是隔天下午了，醒來那刻他下腹又酸又痛，昨天一整晚的胡鬧他一個β根本就承受不了。

黃旼炫不在床邊，但也沒有離開屋子，他能聞得出來。金鍾炫雙腿軟得不行，他感覺下身都快支撐不住了，硬是走出房間後在沙發躺下，想閉上眼睛休息。

黃旼炫很快就注意到他出房門了，在沙發旁邊跪下，又摸了摸金鍾炫的頭髮。

桂花的香都從指尖滲出，靠得近一點總是聞得到。

「我好累，你不要煩我。」

「……對不起。」黃旼炫的口氣滿是後悔，「很痛嗎？我能幫你嗎？」

「我全身上下都痛。」

那裡也在痛，金鍾炫用手摸過後頸。

看見黃旼炫擔心的神情，他反而笑了出來，抓住黃旼炫的手，在上面寫字。

「笨－－蛋。」

「黃旼炫大笨蛋。」

「每次都趁發情期的時候吃我豆腐，是不是故意的啊？」

黃旼炫過了幾秒才知道金鍾炫是在說第一次講話的事，表情變得更慌張。

「不是啊、在那之前早就喜歡你是真的，」

喔，是他從沒聽過的事情。

「可是發情期是因為那幾天都熬夜，身體不好就來了。」

「教室裡只有你也是巧合。」

「嗯……所以我們會在一起是、巧合？」

金鍾炫看著黃旼炫的手，又問了一句，他以為黃旼炫又會被逗得緊張。

「不是。」

「不是的啊，鍾炫。」

黃旼炫看著他的眼神變回溫柔、堅定，有點難以捉摸，再往深處看就會被捲走的那樣。

「我們會相遇是因為命運。」

7

金鍾炫跟黃旼炫就這樣和好了。

結果一個半月過後，金鍾炫並沒有懷孕。

應該說本來就不太可能，他當時講的那些話只是腦袋一熱，就是端著心思想試探黃旼炫。

黃旼炫講的那些話，卻反過來考驗他。

「下次不要再說那樣的話了。」

「甚麼？」

某次晚餐的時候黃旼炫突然提起，是他很在意卻開不了口，一直掛在心上的事。

「我說，你是β這件事情我早就知道了。」

「都多久的事情了……你果然是小氣鬼。」

「不管你是哪個性別，你是金鍾炫啊。」

然後又逕自地講自己想說的話。

「就像你不是因為我是α才喜歡我那樣。」  
「對嗎？」

金鍾炫過了好一陣子才開口。

「我不知道。」

「其實我常常在想，如果我是α或是Ω的話就好了。你不是說過想變成蘋果味嗎？我也想要讓你變成蘋果味的。」

「雖然生殖腔被打開的時候很可怕，可是又覺得……原來你真的那麼喜歡我啊。」

「一醒過來腦袋裡就都是你的事情了。」

金鍾炫眨著眼，鍋裡的霧氣慢慢擋住他們的視線。

「我喜歡黃旼炫這個人，可是我不知道可不可以喜歡。」

「你當然可以啊。」

「不用是α或是Ω，就是你就好了，是金鍾炫就好了。」

「我就是喜歡這樣的你。」

他看見黃旼炫有點沮喪的樣子，笑了起來，他的α一直都那麼可愛。

「所以說如果我懷孕了你真的會跟我結婚？」

「嗯，一定會的，我會負責任到底……」

「騙你的。」

他打斷黃旼炫慌忙又真摯的告白。

「不一定要懷孕、不一定要結婚……不用照著世人的眼光走。」

「這樣也可以嗎？」

金鍾炫問他，跟他的戀人詢問。

「嗯，這樣也可以喔。」

不用完美，這樣也可以。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.8


End file.
